Forever and ever
by animefreak808
Summary: She's gone and all i have left of her is the blood on my hands. AU MirSan oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Authors note: hey, I'm back with another attempt at a fic this is another one-shot…umm yeah so I hope you like it.

(Miroku's POV)

The warm shine of the sun fills the room as I get ready leave. I look around making sure I haven't forgotten anything. I see a picture on my dresser. It's a picture of the woman I love.

…The woman I killed

My cell phone rings. It's Kagome

"Hello." I answered

"Hey Miroku, it's Kagome. Me and Inuyasha are going to go visit Sango. Do you want us to pick you up?"

I pause "No thanks, I think I'm going to go a little later" I tell her.

I sort of wanted to go alone. She understands and says goodbye. I think for a minute about her and Inuyasha. Sango and I could have been just as happy as them. If I wasn't such a goddamn idiot.

I grab the picture off my dresser and head off to get a flower for Sango. I walk in silence imagining her walking right beside me. Guilt filled me and my hands went numb. I got to the flower shop and picked out a pink rose. Her favorite. I paid for it and started toward the cemetery. I walk up a familiar hill that leads up to her. Reaching her grave, I put the rose in water and sit down next to her.

My vision blurred as hot tears streamed down my face. I loved her so much, and I killer her. I close my eyes and remember that day.

**Flashback** (Normal POV)

Miroku stared at Sango from across the hallway. He's liked her since fourth grade and never asked her out, but today he was finally going to. Miroku could have any other girl he wanted because practically every girl wanted him, but he chose Sango. There was just something about her that made him nervous.

Inuyasha saw him and went right up to his face, "Why don't you just ask Sango out already!"

Miroku frowned, "Why don't you ask Kagome!"

"As a matter of fact, I did!" he smiled and waved at Kagome, who was talking to Sango. She giggled and waved back.

Miroku sighed, "Okay fine!" he got up and walked over to where Sango and Kagome were standing.

Sango smiled, "Hey Miroku!"

"Hey Sango, umm…I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight," Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha giving him the thumbs up.

" You mean just as friends?" she asked him.

"Yeah of couse, just as friends." Shit, he blew it.

"Sure I'd love to, pick me up at seven." with that she walked off with Kagome.

Crap, it seemed like she'd never know how he felt. He walked back over to Inuyasha. He looked at Miroku and laughed.

Sango watched Miroku from behind some lockers; 'I guess he'll never think of me as more than just a friend.' She sighed sadly.

"Something wrong Sango?" Kagome asked noticing Sango's expression.

"No, it's nothing." They grabbed their things and walked off to class.

(Later that evening)

Mirkoku was getting ready for his night as "just friends" with Sango. He spent hours trying to figure out what to wear. Finally he ended up with jeans and a shirt.

He looked in the mirror, "I look like crap." He shrugged it off and looked at his watch

7:15

"I'm late!" He grabbed his keys, hopped in his car and drove off toward Sango's house. When he got there he saw Sango sitting outside waiting. She saw him and walked to the car.

"Sorry I'm late." Miroku apologized. She got in and told him it was ok as he sped off.

'Damn the movie started a half hour ago!' Miroku thought as he speeded his way past cars.

"Mirkoku, slow down a little you're going to fast." Sango said as he passed almost every car.

"Don't worry it's fine." He replied

"No it's not, you might hurt someone! Slow down!" Miroku looked at her and slowed down. Big mistake. He didn't see the red light.

"MIROKU LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed as a truck headed right toward them. It happened in slow motion. The impact of the collision sent them flying. The window shattered and glass went everywhere, the car rolled on the ground and landed upside down. Then nothing.

The last thing Miroku saw was Sango, glass sticking out every inch of her body. He felt something on his hands. He lifted them to his face. Sango's blood covered them. He saw the blood and lost consciousness.

Miroku opened his eyes, which felt like the literally weighed a ton. He was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" he recalled the events in his mind, him speeding, the truck hitting them and…Sango!

He sat up, pain shooting through every part of his body, but he didn't care. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting by his bed.

"Where's Sango?" he asked. Kagome stated crying.

"What's wrong?" he looked at Kagome worriedly, afraid to hear the answer. He couldn't feel his hands.

"Miroku, It's Sango…She's…dead." Miroku could've sworn his hear stopped.

**End flashback** (Miroku's POV)

I open my eyes. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been late I would have never ran that red light. I look at my hands. Tears start forming in my eyes. I feel really guilty every time I think about it. And I hate the fact that I lived and she didn't. She did not deserve this. I get up and look back at Sango's grave, emotional pain filling my body.

"I love you Sango, I'm sorry I was late." I said, tears now falling freely from my eyes. I turn around and start down the damn hill. My name is Miroku, I'm 21 and 4 years ago I killed the woman I love and now my hands are stained, forever and ever.

Author's note: ok that didn't exactly turn out how I planned. That's ok though umm…yeah anyway tell me what you think! Thanks

animefreak808


End file.
